


I Want You To See

by inhisownwords (salsownwords)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, SWITCH BEN RIGHTS, Sex, Smut, because ben likes to make him watch, here you go tpp server, mick mercury receiving a handjob in front of a mirror, this is why i've been silent for 20 minutes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsownwords/pseuds/inhisownwords
Summary: “Don’t be shy, honey,” Ben teased, “nobody’s here. It’s just you and me.” His free hand roamed up and down Mick’s side. “So give me a good show.”
Relationships: Mick Mercury & Benzaiten Steel, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I Want You To See

**Author's Note:**

> mick and ben are underrated, hopefully this will make some of you see the light

Mick’s breath came in heavy gasps, fogging up the glass of the mirror he stood before. Benzaiten gently ran his fingertips up his back, down his sides, ghosting circles around his hips. Mick’s entire body shuddered as Ben’s arms wrapped around his waist and his hands dipped downward, barely teasing the hair that sprouted between his legs. “You’re so beautiful, Mick Mercury,” Ben whispered, pressing his lips to the space between his shoulder blades.

Fire burned slow and low in Mick’s belly. He wrenched his eyes closed, embarrassed. “Ben, please,” he whimpered. “God,  _ please _ .”

“Don’t you want to see how gorgeous you are, Micky?” Ben purred behind him, one finger running a line up the inside of his thigh, stopping just short of where Mick wanted him. Benten chuckled when Mick’s hips bucked up in a vain attempt to find some contact. “Open your eyes for me, baby,” he murmured, lips against Mick’s earlobe.

Mick shivered and shook his head. “I feel ridiculous,” he whined, heat rising up his neck.

“Micky, you’re gorgeous,” Ben replied, dotting kisses against his ear, down the back of his neck, across his shoulders. His arms tightened their hold around Mick’s torso. “You’re  _ beautiful _ . I want you to see.” His hand snaked down again, this time finally brushing against Mick’s cock, just barely there but enough to make the muscles in his stomach jump and pull a gasp from his lips. “Please, babe?”

Desperate to feel that touch again, even just one more time, Mick cracked his eyes open. He stood naked in front of the dance studio mirror, his dark skin already covered in sweat and two hands reaching from behind him, splayed out around his dick, mere centimeters away. Those hands ran up and down his stomach, his hips, his legs, everywhere but his cock and Mick was about ready to pass out from how much he needed to feel those hands wrapped around him. “Ben, please, I--” he choked on his words as Ben dragged his nails up the insides of his thighs. He brought his fist to his lips and bit down on his finger to keep from crying out.

Ben laughed, his chest pressed flush against Mick’s back. “See, Micky? Told you you were stunning.” And with that, his hand finally traced its way back to Mick’s cock, his slender fingers wrapping around him. Mick fought to keep his knees from giving out as Ben stroked upwards, his thumb rubbing gentle circles across the head. “Don’t be shy, honey,” Ben teased, “nobody’s here. It’s just you and me.” His free hand roamed up and down Mick’s side. “So give me a good show.”

Mick swallowed back a moan as Ben’s hand got to work, every stroke of his fingers sending shockwaves through him. His eyes darted downwards, taking in the sight of Ben’s hand curled around his cock, and found he couldn’t look away. His chest heaved as he struggled to take in enough air. His gaze fixed on the movements of Ben’s wrist, each pump of his hand shooting fire up his spine and down his legs until Mick’s mouth hung open and pathetic whines and whimpers escaped his throat.

“There you go, baby,” Benten hummed from behind him, his lips beside his ear again. “You’re doing  _ so _ well, Mick, you’re so good. I love when you’re good for me like this.”

Mick fought to bite back a groan but failed, his eyes flitting up to catch sight of his own face. Cheeks flushed, mouth agape, his eyes barely open as the pressure in his cock grew to a fever pitch. Any more of this and he was going to unravel completely. “Ben, Ben I--” He moaned as Benten’s hand tightened its grip around him and stroked him a little faster. “Ben I’m going to--”

“Hmm? You’re gonna what, honey?” Ben chuckled, low in his throat.

Mick began babbling nonsense while the tension mounted, overtaking his senses. “I’m gonna cum, Ben, please,  _ please _ let me--ahh!!” He cried out and bit down on his lip as Ben’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. He was seconds from the edge but refused to shut his eyes, his stare trained on his cock in the mirror. “Please Ben, please, PLEASE!!”

“Nothing’s stopping you, sweetheart,” Ben laughed, biting down on the spot where his shoulder met his neck. “Cum for me, baby. See how beautiful you are when you cum for me.”

That was all the permission Mick needed. With a moan he didn’t bother to hold back, Mick came harder than he had in weeks. Electric waves coursed through his entire body as he watched himself finish on the mirror, the sight of his own cock pulsing in Ben’s hand only intensifying the feeling. It was all Mick could do to keep from dropping to his knees as his body shuddered, but Ben’s strong arms kept him in place, held tight against him as he came down from the high.

Benten peppered kisses down from his neck to his shoulders and upper back while his hand slowed to a stop. He lifted himself to his toes so he could peer up from behind Mick’s shoulder, catching his eye in the mirror and flashing a smile at him. “What’d I tell you?” he said, his brows flicking upwards. “Pretty breathtaking, right?”

Mick couldn’t help but laugh, craning his neck so he could kiss Ben. “Should have known better than to doubt you.”


End file.
